1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel display apparatus, an electronic device having a touch panel display apparatus, and a camera having a touch panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panel display apparatuses used as an input device or an input/output device have such a flexibility as not to be obtainable with input devices using mechanical switched, since the input screen of a touch panel display apparatus can be freely configured by software. In addition, the touch panel display apparatuses have a number of merits such as lightweight and compact configurations obtainable and a low frequency of occurrence of mechanical failure. Thus, at present, touch panel display apparatuses are utilized widely, from console panels of various machines which are comparatively large to input/output devices of portable apparatuses which are very small.
Many touch panel display apparatuses are so configured that a user's fingertip touches a flat and smooth panel surface. Therefore, a feedback to the user through a tactile sensation on the fingertip, such as a click feeling felt by the fingertip at the time of operating an input device configured by use of mechanical switches, is absent in using the touch panel display apparatuses, which has made unreliable the feeling of operating the touch panel display apparatuses. In order to improve this problem, a touch panel display apparatuses designed to feed back a tactile sensation to the user's fingertip is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-288158. The touch panel display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-288158 has a configuration in which a touch panel touched by the user's fingertip is vibrated in a direction perpendicular to the panel surface, thereby generating a tactile sensation on the user's fingertip.